1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording image information such as a facsimile system or a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of recording paper are conventionally used in recording apparatuses such as a facsimile system or a printer. However, recording paper is roughly classified into roll paper and cut paper. In a recording apparatus using roll paper, the length of image information to be recorded is not limited, and an elongated original can be sent. However, in an apparatus using cut paper, the size of image information is limited by the size of the recording paper used.
When image information is sent to a receiver having a particular maximum size of recording paper which can be used, as image information of a maximum scanning line number determined by the recording paper size of the receiver is sent, a predetermined signal is sent to designate the end of each page so as to record information from the next scanning line at the top of the next page.
Since the maximum scanning line number is determined by the recording paper size of a receiver independently of the size of an original to be sent, if image information of the original is not of a standard format, image information may be appropriately divided and so recorded on a plurality of cut paper sheets.
In such a case, it is difficult to determine if the recorded image information corresponds to part of an elongated original or to a single original. When an attempt is made to combine and reproduce image information of an elongated original recorded in a divided manner, the connecting portions are difficult to determine.
When image information of one page is received, if a predetermined quantity of recording paper does not remain available for use, communication is terminated by an error indication without sending back a reception preparation end signal for the next original. In such a case, the operator at the sending end must confirm if communication has been interrupted and there are still more originals to be sent.
The above conditions also apply to a facsimile system using roll paper. When the remaining quantity of recording paper reaches a predetermined value, communication is terminated with an error indication.
When an information boundary happens to coincide with a terminated portion of information, the operator at the receiving end may mistakenly believe that all image information has been sent.
In this manner, an error indication provided upon communication termination due to shortage (absence) of recording paper can indicate only that an error has occurred or that paper must be replenished. When such an error indication is provided, the operator at the receiving end must contact the sending end by telephone or the like and inquire if all the image information has been sent.
In a recording apparatus as described above, when recording paper runs out, normal recording cannot be performed. For this reason, shortage of recording paper has conventionally been detected by the following methods.
According to the first method, the presence of recording paper at a predetermined position on a recording paper convey path is detected by means of a photointerruptor or the like. In this method, the recording operation is terminated only when there is no more recording paper. This means that reception of information being received may be abruptly interrupted.
According to the second method, it is detected if the remaining quantity of recording sheets has reached a predetermined value. For example, a mark of a predetermined length (e.g., 1 to several pages long from its end) is formed on the rear surface or side edge of recording paper, and the mark is detected by a photosensor or the like. In an apparatus adopting this method, when the mark on the recording paper is detected, an alarm sound or the like is generated to signal to the operator a need for replenishment of recording paper. With this method, information being received can continue to be received and recorded on the remaining paper. However, in such an apparatus, a reflecting photosensor is used for detecting the mark. This photosensor frequently operates erroenously due to dust or the like attached to the recording paper.